


Control

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Nyx and Ignisbond.For Ignyx Week 2019, day 7. Prompt used: "I'm at your mercy".





	Control

Nyx gazed thoughtfully at his lover and let out a soft but ragged exhalation. Ignis had turned away from him for a moment, but now faced him again.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, that was just… I’m turned on more than anything right now.”

Ignis glanced at Nyx’s cock. The entire shaft was encased in an intricate rope harness that he had fastened together a few minutes before.

“I see.” 

“You’re not going to tease me for too long, are you?” Nyx implored.

“That’s for me to decide.”

Nyx pulsed at the thought of not being bestowed an inkling of control.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignyx week was a lot of fun! Thanks again to @notthelasttime for allowing me the pleasure of co-modding the week and I really enjoyed everyone's contributions thus far (still need to catch up haha). You all did wonderfully! <3 <3 <3


End file.
